


The Omitted Scene from The Snow Job  (01 x 04)

by DustyDiamond



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyDiamond/pseuds/DustyDiamond
Summary: After Nate pushed Eliot a little too far that the hitter threatened him only to be saved by Sophie's interference I wondered what happened next.  This is my version.





	

Shocking every member of his team, Nate let Dennis Retzing keep the check for one hundred grand and leave the hospital. 

Once they were back the hotel suite Hardison said, "I'll stop payment on the check. Just give me a few seconds."

"Just let it go, will you?" Nate replied.

Parker frowned while she paced the room. "Now, let me get something straight. We had half a million for our clients, and we didn't take it. Now we've given the mark one hundred grand, of our money ... my money." Everyone on the team knew how Parker felt about money. She was not at all happy about Nate's latest move.

"Basics stall," Nate answered.

Not to be put off so easily Parker complained, "Stall is for when you've got someone on the hook."

"What about papa bear, okay? Dennis can't take a leak without Henry signing off for it. How's he supposed to get us that money?" Hardison asked.

Nate swiveled his chair back and forth, his gaze going from one team member to the next. "Guys, you got to trust me, all right? You've trusted me before, and with your life".

Eliot had been massaging his forehead as he thought about the job and how Nate had been behaving. Finally, he decided that he had had enough. He slammed his hand on the table. "Not when you're drunk."

Hardison's gaze slid over towards the hitter. Eliot's apparent anger scared him. He spoke the truth and Alec wondered if today would be the day he would have to step in and try to stop someone who was more than capable of quickly dispatching him before he moved on to killing Nate. He was not cut out for that kind of thing. If Eliot lost it... Oh Lordy they were all going to die! 

In response to Eliot's rant, Nate chuckled. "Oh, come on."

"You're not in control of yourself." He didn't growl. It was worse. Eliot had spoken with that soft drawl that could be far more dangerous.

Glass of whiskey in hand, Nate belligerently asked, "So, what, you're gonna control me? Is that it?"

Eliot shook his head. "Nah, I ain't your daddy. You can drink yourself into a coma as far as I’m concerned, but you take me down with you ... then it's my problem."

Nate had taken another drink while Eliot talked. "You know, you talk too much. You ought to just go skip some rope."

Sophie glanced at Nate. _What are you doing needling him like that?_ she thought.

"What?" Eliot quickly rose, anger apparent not only in his voice but in his movement. "What?" 

"Skip some rope," Nate repeated.

"You want me to skip something?" Eliot asked angrily as he headed towards Nate.

"Hey, hey!" Sophie rose quickly and inserted herself between the advancing hitter and Nate.

"I'll skip your drunk ass off this marble floor," Eliot threatened.

They were face to face their bodies almost touching when Sophie said, "Okay, I need to speak to Nate alone. For a second."

"Yeah, do that." Eliot turned away. 

The only thing that saved Nate was that soft cultured voice of Sophie's. As he walked out of the hotel room, trailed by Hardison and Parker, Eliot seethed. He still wanted to do bodily harm to Nate. 

"You weren't really going to hit Nate were you?" Hardison asked.

"Oooo Eliot's going to kill Nate. Don't kill him bad 'cause we night need him. It's okay to hurt him some though. He gave away my money," Parker added, bringing up the rear.

"Seriously Eliot, what are you going to do?" Hardison asked.

"Go for a walk." When he realized the other two were still following him, Eliot growled, "Alone." He increased his speed trying to put some distance between them.

"Sparky, wait up!" Parker trotted after him. "You gonna let us know when you go to beat Nate up so we can watch?" She jabbed him in the shoulder, none too lightly.

"Stop it Parker," he snarled as he rubbed the area. "Just ... give me some time to myself."

"Where are we supposed to go?" she asked.

"Away."

"You don't want us. Sophie don't want us. What are we doing here? Are we breaking up the team?"

Eliot sighed and stopped dead in his tracks. Without turning around he said, "No... just ... sometimes ... sometimes people need .... space. You should be able to understand that. Hardison take her to a candy shop or something." 

Trusting the hacker to keep Parker out of his hair Eliot started moving again. He was thankful that neither of the two younger team members had gotten in front of him. If they had they might have noticed how being so close to Sophie had affected his body. Her scent had enveloped him, driving all his senses wild. Normally he was able to keep his feelings in check. Tonight, his anger and brought much to the surface and he almost pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. It was her words that stopped him cold.

 _Damnit why the hell is she so into Nate? That man is no damn good for her. She's wasting her time with him._

His unplanned route had taken him by a small park. Spying a secluded bench near a stand of trees Eliot made his way over to it and sat down. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "Sophie," he said quietly savoring the sound of her name on his lips. Lips that longed to do so much more than just speak her name. He closed his eyes and could envision her. He let his imagination run wild for a few minutes as he thought how it would be to run his fingers through her soft dark hair; to peel her clothing off. He'd slowly unbutton the silk blouse to reveal the lacy garment underneath. His calloused fingers would whisper across her smooth skin. He groaned knowing this wasn't helping his condition. _Candles._ He'd give her a candlelit room because that's what a lady like her should have. That was his Sophie. Cultured, soft, and damned near perfect. Only she wasn't his. She was Nate's and Nate wasn't good enough for her. He'd hurt her too many time when he proved he preferred that damned bottle more. Sophie, beautiful Sophie. Hopelessly devoted to Nate.

Eliot raised his head and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the long strands that had fallen into his face backwards. Rising he smoothed his hands down the legs of his jeans and turned back towards the hotel he had come from; back where he knew he would find Sophie and Nate. Sophie, the perfect lady that would never be his.

He was halfway back when an image of her doing her Viola D'Agostino character popped into his head. He laughed aloud. _Maybe not so cultured after all. Then again maybe that was a good thing._ A grin stayed plastered on his face as he dreamed of the different women he could be with while still remaining faithful to one. Yes, he would be faithful to her ... if only.

When he made it to the corner of the building he paused. Facing the brick exterior he leaned his forehead up against the rough surface. Deep in thought of the woman that would never be his he was startled when the bit of dark chocolate was pushed against his lips.

"Eat it. It's spicy, like you," Parker said as she presented him with the chili pepper laced bar.

Eliot turned his face towards her. "You got this for me?"

"I wanted to make you happy and food makes you happy."

"Parker this is ..." Eliot stopped. He was about to explain that candy was not food and that it was making the food that made him happy but the hopeful look on her face stopped him. He took a bite. The richness of the chocolate combined with the heat of the pepper was a good match. Dark and spicy. He imagined Sophie could be that way. He groaned inwardly at that thought before saying, "Good." Parker's eyes lit up with pleasure as he accepted the rest of the offered bar. 

"Do you think it's okay to go back in?" Hardison asked.

"It damn well better be," Eliot said as he led the other two through the hotel doors and back to the woman he loved but couldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go out to http://leverage.whendarknessfalls.net/ for the transcripts I used in the beginning of this story. I'd be happy to hear what you think. Did I do okay with this one?


End file.
